ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman One: Episode 42
Title: True Despair Characters :;Ultras ::;Evil Messiah's Group *Ultra Brothers (One Continuity): Leo, Seven, Taro, Mebius, Hikari *Scorpium Ultras: Except for Virus, Dark Gale, Dark Chaos, Dark Miasma and Delete. *Ultraman Zero *Ultraman One *Ultraman Giga *Ultraman Xena ::;Deleto's Group *Ultra Brothers (One Continuity): 80, Astra, Ultraman, Zoffy, Jack, Ace *Ultraman Kato/One Darkness *Ultraman Nexus *Ultraman Dyna *Ultra Elders: Defending from various galaxies. :;Kaiju&Seijin *Evil Messiah *Deleto Manuscript Plot The Beginning of Void The Ultras commences their battle with Evil Messiah, as Cure begin utilizing his Cure Afloat to increased his speed to dodge Evil Messiah's tentacles, the Ultras had devised a plan, a group of them will combat in mid-air to counter the evil deity's tentacles while the others stay on the ground to try to use their signature attacks, their beam finisher and energy blasts to damage Evil Messiah bit by bit but it didn't seem to work on the evil deity. "Leo!" said Seven and Zero. "One Especially Blow!" said One as he combines all his previous finishers from his past forms into One and firing it towards Evil Messiah, which only seem to mildly annoy the Genesis Dragon. One then dodge backwards and tries to attend a weakened Leo, whom was shoot down by Evil Messiah's beam after he attempted to kick Evil Messiah with his Ultra Leo Kick, Leo then asked One to continue fighting as he will be alright soon. One nodded and joins the battle with Seven and Zero. "You, Cure The Tsunami!" said Cure, wanting to avenge Leo, as he brings the Curium Water towards him and channeling a tsunami towards Evil Messiah. Lava sees the chance and engulfing himself in an aura of lava and begin firing flames of lava (Lavarium Energy) from his both hands like a flamethrower to assist Cure from mid-air while Yvon and Dark Sceptor is working together with Mebius and Hikari, slashing and tearing apart Evil Messiah's tentacles carefully and trying to avoid being carelessly strike down by one of its tentacles, those tentacles possess enough power to pummel an Ultra on the ground violently. "O fool...." said Evil Messiah, summons his stuff with a shield, blocking the combined attacks of the Ultras as if it was nothing. Mebius and Hikari, on the ground, tries to fight again but still feeling weak now and unable to keep their balance while standing, due to receiving a blow from the evil deity's tentacles while trying to slash apart them, they made a careless mistake earlier on. A weakened Leo was unable to help them, what he could only do is just watch, it's a misery and agonizing feeling for anyone in the moment of despair. Celestial also begins using all his Lunar Manipulation Special Attrbute attacks against Evil Messiah, Evil Messiah easily deflects them with his stuff as well, much to Celestial's annoyance. Lava also tries his best, alongside the other Scorpium Ultras. All and Windy begin working together at high air, harnessing the power of each colour of the rainbow in the form of energy attacks while Windy backed up All with his wind elemental power, boosting the attacks with the power of wind and generating storms in the form of thunder, in an attempt to strike down Evil Messiah, however, Evil Messiah sees the chance and, uses his tentacles and pummeling them violently towards the ground. Though slightly weakened, they stand up and took fighting stances, continuing their strategy which also seem to only seem to mildly annoy the evil deity. Unable to bear the scratches and feeling annoyed with the Ultras slashing his tentacles with their weapons and beam attacks, he withdraws the tentacles from mid-air, taunting the Ultras, wanting to see more on what they could do. Dark Sceptor then partially harness the power of fire and the power of nature against Evil Messiah, while launching a shockwave at the evil deity while Evil Messiah simply deflects it away with his shield. Mebius and Hikari tries to get closer to Evil Messiah with their two blades and firing their signature beams, the Mebium and Knight Shoot respectively but Evil Messiah unleashed a powerful lightning bolt at the both of them, sending them falling flat on the ground, they stands up again... Dark Sceptor lands on the ground, readying with his next move as he utilizes the Sceptium Blade as a boomerang, flinging it at Evil Messiah, causing him a little pain and return back to the young Ultra. "Curium Blast!" said Cure as he tries to combat Evil Messiah once again from mid-air but to no avail. Yvon then summons her Sunrium Blade and releasing sand in the form of electric currents at Evil Messiah, backing it up is energy's swords summoned by Celestial with the Lightium Halo, a gigantic ring of buzzsaw light summoned by Trident and Vader's darkness mist lightning and summoning his Shadowy Blade, launching all the attacks stimulteanously and directly at the evil deity. Evil Messiah utilizes his tentacles once apart, and using them to act as a barrier to block the combination attacks. The Ultras once again took fighting stances and ready for their next move as their powers don't seem to work. Evil Messiah is shown to be powerful, dodging waves after waves of attacks used by the Ultras and still not weakened and continued to stayed strong. However, the Ultras are being weakened slightly. As the Ultras are launching their next wave of attacks, they are trying tag attacks and not to launch all their attacks at once in order to reserve their energy, enough in order to weaken Evil Messiah but was deemed to be useless. Will the Ultras devise a better plan? "Guys, leave it to us now." said Xena in his Armor Form, charging his attack, Xena Marine Shot at Evil Messiah's head, quick to his actions, Evil Messiah dodge the attack. Xena then summon Xena Explosives in the form of countless fireballs, backing Xena up is Giga, summoning Ultraviolet waves from across the galaxy, in his Space Form, firing it towards Evil Messiah. Evil Messiah dodge that wave again, pummeling the both of them several yards away with himself tentacles again and again.... "O fool, O you guys don't know how powerful my melee combat is!" said Evil Messiah, laughing. "You are going down!" said Zero, firing his Shining Zero Wide Shot at Evil Messiah, while One fires a concentration of light energy from his protectors known as Wisdom Core while Seven launches his Wide Shot, an empowered variant, in a combination attack. One also uses his One Rainbow Light to further boost up the attack. Lava and Yvon used the Lavarium Blast and firing the Sacrifium Sun-Ray. All of them are now weaken slightly or even worse now. Their color timer starts to blink as they looked at it, wth the sounds being heard loud and clear. The others whom are not fighting as they are feeling weak after being previously injured by Evil Messiah's omnipotence power. "O 17 of you? But you guys are too damn weak!" said Evil Messiah. "Argh!" said One. "O foolish resistance!" said Evil Messiah, took flight, dodging the combination attacks effortlessly. The Ultras fall back and took fighting stances again. "You void will not be accomplished. You are going down!" said Zero. "Zero is right, this is what we promised." said Yvon. "O then you clearly don't understand me at all!" said Evil Messiah. He decided to go on the offensive mode, he unleash all his tentacles and grabs all the Ultras present with force, the Ultras tried to let go of from the tentacles' grab. "My dear Ultras, all your attacks are powerless against me, O you guys will pay now!" said Evil Messiah. "Let's us go!" said Cure, still utilizing Cure Afloat tries to break free form the grip but to no avail. The Ultras fires to do it as well. "Haha?" asked Evil Messiah. Seeing Xena at his Armor Form by absorbing a nearby rock, Evil Messiah, telepathy controlling its tentacles broke the armor and reverting back Xena to his Normal Mode. Evil Messiah then blasted Xena towards nearby cliff of rocks with his lightning bolts, firing from his Messiah Stuff, the young ultra tries to stand up and fights again but he was too weak to stand up. "Leo!" said Xena. "Argh ." said Leo. "Xena, no!" said Yvon. "O see my power. O I will show you guys what the heck is fear and agony! To me you guys are just squashable bugs!" said Evil Messiah. "Bugs, argh, you are, argh...just slightly taller than us!!" said Zero. "Slightly taller than all?? O I am a god, clearly you guys had underestimated me!" said Evil Messiah. "Messiah Stomp!" said Evil Messiah as he stomps his feet on the ground, releasing his grip on the Ultras with his tentacles, allowing them to be knocked back by the shockwave impact from Evil Messiah's ability. "Cure The Reverse!" said a weakened Cure as he restores back the energy of all of them but it is just a litte more. "O Cure, the one whom almost died from reversing the effects of Voiderium." said Evil Messiah. The Ultras, are not willing to give up once again, took fighting stances once again, despite their wounds. "Celestial Cockscrew!" said Celestial as he acts like a human bullet and rushes towards Evil Messiah at full speed, piercing through some of its tentacles, much to the evil deity's shock. However, Celestisl quickly used Disc Transverse to return back to where the others were to avoid being severely injured. "Celestial is starting again! We should not give up!" said Yvon, as she uses Yvon Gravity and teleports to mid-air, begin launches many energy crescent blades form her Sunrium Blade, and finally, firing the Rainbow Especially, a wave of rainbow energy at Evil Messiah as well. Yvon's effort work slightly a bit as Evil Messiah was pushed a little bit backwards by Yvon's attacks. Evil Messiah made a careless mistake right there. Cure decides to go in front of Evil Messiah, unleashing his Curium Blast at the evil deity, scalding the deity bit by bit. Evil Messiah sees this, tries to use his tentalces to fling Cure away but Cure dodge it once again. Mebius, Hikari, Dark Sceptor, Zero, Seven and One summons their Mebium Blade, Knight Blade, Sceptium Blade, Zero Twin Sword, Eye Slugger and the Lightning Spark and rushes towards Evil Messiah at full speed, in an attempt to cut apart the great deity. "O damn you guys! O behold my power." said Evil Messiah, releasing a wave of electricity at the 6 Ultras, stunning their actions and pummeling down to the ground once again. Leo tries to fight but due to being severely weakened he could only watch the Ultras on the verge to their death. "And you the wife of Virus, die!" said Evil Messiah grabs the female Ultra with his tentacles and flings her violently on the ground where Leo is. "Yvon! Mother!" shouted Dark Sceptor and Cure, whom was dodging the evil deity's tentacles but was fling to the ground by one of them, due to the numerous tentacles present. "Argh!" said Yvon, as she tries to stand up but once again, her color timer starting to blink. Vader then attempted to use the power of darkness through his Shadowy Blade by flinging the said blade at Evil Messiah but Evil Messiah uses his stuff and flings it aside. Windy tries to use his wind elemental powers and tries to knock back Evil Messiah with the power of wind, accompanied by storm powers but failed as well. The same goes to Trident, whom tries to launch a barrage of his light attribute powers. While all this is happening, One began using the evolution of his other forms powers against Evil Messiah, was seemingly slightly annoy the evil deity. "Enough of playing games here! All of your lives will end here." said Evil Messiah. "Messian Inferno!" said Evil Messiah, as he creates a ball of fire and raining multiple fire balls down at the Ultras in the form of a rainfall, in order to make sure the Ultras get direct hit from the fireball, he launches his Messiah Stomp against them to send them pummeling towards the ground once again. The barrage of fireballs reaches the Ultras, creating a very large explosion similar to a nuclear explosion. "Argh!!" said One as he tries to run from the attacks and was reverted back to his Normal Form. The battlefield has now turn into an apocalypse place. Evil Messiah watches and giggles at them, as the Ultras are now dying. Cure, Vader, Celestial, Trident and Yvon are injured from the attacks as well as they tried to stand up. A weakened Zero (reverting back from Shining Ultraman Zero) and Seven tries to help them but they are too weak to walk towards them. Windy and All tries to stand up as well, but in a weakened state. Lava was angered with this as he kept punching the grounds feeling useless, Dark Sceptor tried to comfort Lava while he struggled walking towards Lava. However, the dust and clouds forming due to the impact of Evil Messiah's attack still having cleared yet so Evil Messiah can't see the Ultras now. "O they died, huh?" asked Evil Messiah to himself. "Now what ?" asked a weakened Leo. "Looks like we need to use our last of our energy to kill this guy , argh!!" said Zero. "Even if we lose our live, we must!" said Yvon. "But our special attribute attacks are ineffective against Evil Messiah!" said Cure, in a raging tone. "Let's use our beam attacks then." said Zero. "Whatever, that's the best shot we have now!" said Seven. "For the sake of this universe!" said Lava, All of them stands up using their last bit of strength and energy, begin charging their beam attacks and firing it at Evil Messiah, the clouds and dust are now cleared. "O what? O still alive?" said Evil Messiah. "We are not gonna lose, we are going to defy you to the very last moment!" said Windy. "Windy is right!" said All. "You are going down now!" said One. "O really?" asked Evil Messiah. "Even if it takes our life, we will win." said Zero, empower his beam. "O whatever, taste death again with this attack. Evil Messiah Beam!" said Evil Messiah as he charges signature beam, due to the Ultras in a weakened state, the beam easily pierced through the Ultras beam, knocking them back with great strength as their fall again and once again. What more they could do? "Time to teach you guys a shower again!" said Evil Messiah, Evil Messiah takes his tentacles, tries to strike the Ultras, the weakened Ultras stand up and tries to run away from the tentacle strikes like refugees escaping from a bomb. Evil Messiah unleashing his Messiah Inferno once again, followed by Lightning Bolts and missiles energy blast as well, the Ultras now are smarter, they took flight, doding the attacks. However, Evil Messiah unleashes an acid rainfall at them, scalding their skin and pinning them toward the ground with his tentacles again. "Behold, Evil Messiah's Messiah Inferno!" said Evil Messiah as he unleashing his Messiah Inferono for the third time this time. The Ultras are severely weakened and received bruises from the acid rain earlier on and receving multiple cuts and slashes on many parts of their body from the tentacles earlier on. They begin bleeding out light as well. "We not gonna die..." He wishes...." said One. "One, Cure, ...we are...entrusting everything to you two." said Zero. "Us?" said a weakened Cure. "You...two..can...definitely win this..." said Yvon. "Yvon...." said One. "Yeah..., we are...putting our future into you two....you two..can do it." said Seven. The others in a weakened state all nodded. The other Scorpium Ultras became light and as light, they poured into Cure's color timer, merging with him with their remaining light. "Uncle...assume Cure Ocean by resonating... with Curium Water." said Dark Sceptor before becoming light. A severely weakened Zero and Seven entrusts the Eye Slugger and Zero Sluggers towards One, putting it on his two hands. "We have trust in you just like how the other Scorpium Ultras all trusted Cure." said Zero as his color timer stop blinking and lose conscious. "Father, no!" said a weakned by sadden One. "We...will trust..you...bring victory to our home...." said Mebius, suffering the same fate as Zero afterwards. "Plan your strategy carefully. And win..." said Hikari, before temporary "dying". "Grandson, you have overcome many curveballs of life...you have found...the meaning in your life." said Seven, before "dying" as well. Leo nodded before fainting. With the encouragement given, Cure and One stands up, bravely opposing Evil Messiah with pride and as the Messiah Inferno reaches them, they stay unaffected and stands there. "O what?" asked Evil Messiah, stop charging his next attack. "Evil Messiah, you are going down this time!" said Cure. "With everything entrusts to us, we will win. Overcome trials and odds, this is what I am today, Mr Evil Messiah!" said One. "Hear my prayers Curium Water and transform me into my Ultimate Form, Cure Ocean!" said Cure as he summons his Cure The Reverse and transforming into his Ultimate Form, and he activated a new aura, Oceanic Drift aura as he is now being of 8 Ultras as the other Scorpium Ultras are now fused with him and holding their hands with Cure, fueling him with energy and with the light they had donated and most importantly, the power of bonds and the power of harmony. "I will begin stronger!" said One, awakened the power of Genesis Messiah in him. Reflecting on his past actions and sins he commited and how did he overcome each and all of them with pride and bravery, with the support from his numerous comrades and friends. His friends, the Scorpium Ultras, Xena, Giga, many others Ultras and the comrades from SACD from Earth. Giving him more power and courage as solo arm enegy begin pouring into One's color timer due to him defying Evil Messiah and denying Evil Messiah's void with full pride and courage. He now know, the past, now and the future, makes up who Ultraman One is and not following the path of his father and grandfather, curving himself as someone whom is unique and not a rip off of another's person. One smiled as he look back at his past. "My past, it's full of trials and efforts. And it is fascinating to know I had come to this point." still weakened but his willpower and courage allowing him to stand up once again. "In the name of Genesis Messiah, awaken my true potential and power, transform me to my Ultimate Form, One Hexagonal!" said One with great courage. The symbol of Genesis Messiah appears behind his back, forming a star shuriken behind his back, One has did it, he awaken the power of Genesis Messiah that has been bestowed upon him, the form that releases all his power and greatly enhancing his ability to absorb Solar Energy from multiple Sun-like stars at once. An aura of light begin devouring one, as One is about to finish his transforming. "O No! What! Genesis Messiah chosen you as his successor and allowing you t oahceive you true potential with 10% power of his power, you will be kidding me. I allowed stop you at all cost!" said Evil Messiah, charging his Evil Messiah Beam once again. "You won't this time!" said Cure, the voices of other Scorpium Ultras could be heard behind him. Summoning Curium Dragons as Evil Messiah fires the beam but the Curium Dragons pierce through the beam and went straight towards Evil Messiah's head, flinging him toward the ground with tremendous force. one finishes his transformation, "This is the power of Genesis!" said One as he is now full with energy. "I can feel solar energy being transferred to my entire body instead of just the protectors. I had grandfather and father's weapon as well" said One as One Hexagonal, a form that greatly exceeds the powers of his Wisdom Mode and Ultraman Contrast. "Let's end this fight, One!" said Cure. "Yeah!" said One as he equip the shuriken star behind his back and rushes towards Evil Messiah alonside Cure. "O No!" said Evil Messiah. Taking the heights to the final and last battle.... Brief of Deletos :;M78 Galaxy King and Ultron began defending from their home universe from the Deleto Race, being "legendary" and "god-like" tiers Ultras, able to easily dodge against the Deletion Stingers and Deleto Beam unleashed from the powers. "I remember all this moments, when we are fighting together in our young age, defending those ancient monsters threats." said Ultron. "Yeah, I remember clearly from this ancient times and we ended up construction the Plasma Spark along with various others." said King. "Ahh the good times." said Ultron as he dashes forwards towards a huge group of them, demonstrating good use of physical arts and powers and destroying them one by one with his herculean strength. "Hope the Ultras are okay and able to win against Evil Messiah." said King as he charges his Baptism Ray, destroying many of them at one go whom are trying to erase King with their Deletion Stingers. "Careful, King!" said Ultron as he took flight, firing his signature beam towards a group whom were trying to sneak up behind King, and erasing him from existence silently. "Thanks Ultron." said King. "Let's continue." said Ultron, standing back to back with his best friend, Ultraman King. :;Showa End Galaxy Nexus fighting a group of Deletos hand to hand combat in his Junis Mode, possessing enough strength to throw a few of them several yards away. Ultraman Kato, whom was once a being of darkness but has now become on the side of good, fighting anyone whom is evil and having a strong sense of justice, summoning a gigantic buzzsaw light ring and slicing many of them into half. "They should be ending it soon." said Astra. "Yeah, they should be, One has awakened the power of Messiah." said Jack. "Power of Messiah?" asked Kato. "Yeah, One has been bestowed 10% of Genesis Messiah's power." said Nexus. "I see." said Kato, kicking and punching several of the Deleto Race, whom tries to unleash their Deletion Stingers at Kato but Jack sees it, summons his Ultra Lance, cutting apart their tentacles. Jack then unleashes his Chimera Shot, destroying a group of them. Jack thentook flight, preparing to deal with the next group of them on another asteroid belt. "Careful, Specium Ray!" said Ultraman as he quickly fires his signature beam, at the ones whom tries to strike Zoffy behind in secret. "What the heck? They love to resort to this dirty tricks." said Astra. "Metallium Kosen!"said Ace as he launches his signature beam, a beam of rainbow energy at the group of them, destroying them as they tries to counter it wth their Deletion Blast. "They are like Belial's Darklops, except they are organic instead of robotic." said Kato. Zoffy fighting a group of them, unleashing his M87 Ray as well, effective taking out a group of them. The battle continues and resumes on and on as their are still countless of them. :;Northern Galaxy A "Well, Mother Tina is defending from the other Northern Galaxy." said Zeth, referring to her own biological mother. "Grandmother...." said Lila as she punch and kicks a group of them, pinning them down whom attempted to use their Deletion Stinger on Lila. Lila summons her energy blade and cut them one by one before resuming standing position once again. Just as a group is approaching her, she fires a wave of energy, knocking all of them back with kinetic energy. "Careful." said Zeth as she slices apart one of them with an energy halo, who is firing his Deletion Beam at Lila. "Thanks Mother." said Lila kicking and punching one of them. "Well , you are welcome, from young I had treated you like my own daughter as your parents entrusts you to me. But I really wish is that you become One's wife." said Zeth, fending herself from the Deletos Race as well, using her siganture beam, obliterating a large group of them. "But Father Zeor rejected us in the beginning." said Lila. "Don't worry, your Father accepted it in their own." said Zeth. "Well nice, let's they are on that planet, let's go!" said Lila, summoning her blade and takes flight towards them, accompanying Lila is Zeth. :;Western Galaxy Defending from the Western Galaxy are Ken (Father of Ultra) and Solar, the son of Zacon and Ultron. "Wow, Solar you are pretty good in your solar power manipulation." said Ken. "Thanks, Ken. But there's gonna be one who will surprassing mine." said Solar. Ken using his Ultra Array, binding the eyes of a group of them, firing his finisher "Father Beam" at the same group of them, killing them without any effort. "What? Who?" asked Ken. "One, he's unlocked his hidden form, the form that allows him to manipualate solar energy from his entire body and harvesting energy from multiple Sun-like Star!" said Solar as he took flight, harvesting the power of Sun and obliterating the 10 Deletos surrounding Solar earlier on. "I see, I see, let's continue this battle!" said Ken. "Yeah right, Brother Ken, it's our battle." said Solar, showing his determination in finishing the battle. The battle continues.... :;Northern Galaxy B and Southern Galaxy. Tina and Zacon are doing the same thing, defending the respective galaxies with purely the use of physical strength, punches, kicks, and the use of ramming moves to destroy the body of each and each member of the Deleto without the use of any of their beam attacks. Tina and Zacon are amongst the strongest and the most powerful female Ultras to had every existed in the entire Showa Universe. Their grip strength is greater and stronger than male Ultras combining. At the same time, they knew that One and the others would eventually end the battle with Evil Messiah and brining peace back to the universe. The fight goes on and on..... The Ultras, are grasping the future that they are wishing for... So what happens next? Next Episode One awakens the power Genesis Messiah bestowed upon him while Cure merges with the other Scorpium Ultras as Cure Ocean, fought a winning battle with Evil Messiah with their lives and fate of the universe on the line..... Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Ultraman One Episodes